Exterior surfaces of computing devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, generally comprise one or more illuminated control buttons and/or indicators. For example, some computing devices comprise illuminated media player input buttons to control compact disk (CD) and/or digital video disk (DVD) functions such as a play button, a skip button, a pause button, a volume control button, etc. However, when the computing device is utilized in dark environments, such as during a meeting or presentation in a darkened room, the light emitted from the control buttons and/or indicators is distracting to the user of the computing device and/or others.